Impulse
by anon1126
Summary: After five years of being on her own and undetected as a meta, Elia Webb is invited to join Team Flash. She's used to a quiet life but now she's among Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, and Joe with the addition of Barry and Iris' daughter from the future, Nora. This story will follow season five - Pairing: Sherloque/Elia
1. Chapter 1

_Elia Webb is a speedster who became a meta the night the particle accelerator exploded. She didn't use her powers until she witnessed the Flash, Vibe, and a speedster she hadn't seen before stopped by a man with a lightning dagger. Elia learned their true identities that night._

 _Cisco dubbed her Impulse and Team Flash invited her to join them._

"Are you sure you guys wanna bring me onto the Team?" Elia asked, as she stood with Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny, Caitlin Snow, Iris West-Allen, and Nora West-Allen in the Cortex of S.T.A.R Labs. "It just seems like there may not be any more room for another hero, if that's even what I am."

Barry and Iris shook their heads at the same time, before Iris spoke, "From what we just learned about Cicada, there aren't enough heros in the multiverse. You've been a speedster as long as Barry, but you've gone way below the radar. I understand why you're hesitant, but I also know that we are going to need you," she explained.

"This guy can take away our powers," Elia replied, "I will be just as useless as anyone else in a fight with him." She got quiet for a minute, looking around the room at these faces, each one asking for her help. Finally she spoke again, "I'll stay and try to help, but I don't have a lot of practice with my speed. I would need some help," she admitted.

Barry smiled, "That's ok. I'm training Nora too, so you can join us," at the mention of his daughter, he looked at her. "What was your idea?"

Nora smiled, "Well, when you tried to fight Cicada in the future, you never consulted a Wells. So, I think that's step one."

Barry nodded, "Ok, c'mon Cisco and Iris, lets call a Wells."

They left the room and Elia was with the remaining team members, Ralph and Caitlin.

"While they're doing that, let me run your vitals and see if you need anything specific to help with your super metabolism," Caitlin began, gesturing for Elia to follow her into another room, which she assumed was a medical area.

Caitlin ran all her normal scans and performed her usual bloodwork to find that Elia was exactly like Barry, Wally, Jesse, and Nora.

"You're all good," Caitlin finally said, after the women sat in silence for the better part of the last hour, "I'll text you a diet plan with how many calories you need to consume to keep up your strength and metabolism, but other then that, everything checks out. Do you have any questions for me?"

Elia shook her head as she stood from the exam table, "I'm really good," she shrugged. "I have never really used my speed, though, for any extended period of time so I really appreciate this information and what you've done for me. I would hate to pass out while I'm trying to help any of them take down some criminal," Elia shared.

Caitlin smiled, in reply, "Don't worry about it," she shifted the subject, "Do you wanna see if the others have found us a new Harrison Wells for this Cicada?"

Elia responded with a strange facial expression, clearly confused.

Caitlin noticed and explained to Elia the multiverse and all the different versions of Harrison Wells they'd encountered over the past few years.

"Sounds like a crazy time, which I should clearly be getting used to," Elia faked a confident smile as she gestured for Caitlin to lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Elia followed Caitlin into a lounge within S.T.A.R. Labs that was very cool. It had a bar with seats along the outside and a platform with tables, chairs, and a few sofas.

She took a seat between Caitlin and Iris just as this Wells was going to introduce himself.

"Ah, the perfect cup of tea. Now allow me to introduce myself, I am the famous detective Harrison Sherloque Wells" Wells declared in a thin French accent causing Cisco to roll his eyes.

"Tea? We've been watching you for the last twenty minutes, thinking you're on the way to a breakthrough and you've been brewing tea," Cisco interrupted, exasperated.

Sherloque was already prepared to respond, his tone condescending, "I am sure you would like it if I took my leave and got off your Earth. It would give you more time to get over your recent heartbreak," he deduced.

Cisco was even more flustered, "What are you talking about?"

"The subcutaneous, under eye bruising which indicates you've been crying," Sherloque began, causing Elia to feel bad for Cisco. "And flaky skin indicates dehydration, probably from alcohol consumption. Alcohol plus crying can only mean one thing," he paused, dramatically, "you have been dumped.'

Cisco retaliated, growing emotional, "Wrong Detective, I have not been dumped. It was a mutual decision and I can't even remember the last time I cried over Cynthia," he turned and left the lounge as his feelings got the better of him, leaving the others with their critical guest.

Sherloque wasn't deterred by Cisco's reaction as he moved to Barry, "You're the resident speedster, I presume?" taking a sip of his tea.

Barry's face showed his surprise, "How did you know?"

Sherloque went into a detailed conclusion from his observations before moving onto Iris and Nora, finalizing his gaze on Elia. "You," he pointed toward her, causing her to look away, "You have me more curious then the others."

"In what way?" Elia couldn't help but taking his bait.

Sherloque's lips curled into a confident grin, "You are new here. You've lived your life separately from the others until recently, also a speedster. However, something about me is making you quiet uneasy." He stopped and walked around the bar toward Elia, only ending his movements when he was inches away from her. "At first, I assumed your reasons for feeling these things was because of my skills but upon further observation, it would appear your nerves are actually from attraction. Are you romantically interested in me?"

Elia looked down at the floor, almost mumbling her answer, "It's just your confidence."

"You do not deny my findings?" he replied curiously.

Elia looked back up, making eye contact with Sherloque, "Why would I try? You've been right about everyone else," she slid off the stool and moved past him, trying to have as little physical touch as possible. She made her next statement to the group, "Guys, I have to get back to work, but call if anything comes up that you can use me for." She turned to leave only to hear Sherloque's voice following her, uttering something about his seven marriages, causing her to roll her eyes, she always fell for the worst guys.

Elia spent a few hours at her office. She was a paralegal and had plenty of cases from her boss to keep her busy and take her mind off her latest terrible crush, Sherloque Wells. Once she was somewhat caught up, she took a minute to glance at her phone and saw the latest blog from Iris which read, 'The Death of Vibe'. Elia couldn't believe something like that had happened after she just joined Team Flash and they didn't even call, after she told them to.

She packed up her papers and other items so she could drive back to S.T.A.R. Labs, as quickly as possible. Elia could 'run' there much quicker, but she had always tried to use her powers only when she needed to.

Elia arrived and went straight down to the Cortex to see Cisco, very much alive, with the rest of the group. "What happened tonight, guys?" she asked, announcing her presence, "I told y'all to call if anything serious came up.'

Barry jumped in, "We would have had we known things were going to turn that way, but it all happened way too quick for any of us call you in. Don't worry, this will be a very rare instance," he explained.

"I'm just glad to see Cisco isn't actually dead," Elia replied, "Did we have any luck looking up Cicada and finding out who he really is?" she noticed Sherloque look away at her question.

Iris answered, "No, it turns out Nora's presence has changed the timeline slightly. Sherloque has actually caught Cicada thirty-seven other times, but he's not the same person here," she shared, revealing Sherloque's reason for looking embarrassed.

Elia nodded, taking in all that they shared, "Well, I'll be doing a lot more of my work here, from now on, so I don't miss out on anything in the future. We'll figure out who our Cicada is," she looked Sherloque's way again, "Just because he was wrong doesn't mean we don't still have the multiverse's best detective. Speaking of," Elia felt suddenly nervous again, "Sherloque, will you be staying in the lounge where we met earlier?"

He glanced her way, a more optimistic look on his face, "Yes, I have been told I may sleep there until I have paid my debt to Team Flash. Why do you ask?"

Elia looked around at the others, hoping they wouldn't shame her too harshly, as she continued, "Well, I was thinking maybe the two of us could have a drink together and try to get to know each other without making the other one embarrassed. What do you think?" she proposed.

His eyes lit up, a smile dancing within them, as he moved toward with with a nod, offering his arm to lead her to the lounge. Elia took it and walked with him, still hoping the others weren't judging her.

Sherloque released her arm once they were in the lounge, alone, moving behind the bar, "Would you care for a Lumiere?"

"I'm guessing that's a popular French cocktail?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch, on top of the platform.

He nodded, "It is a gin based drink with a very elegant taste. Are you up for such an adventure?" his tone was teasing.

Elia smiled as she shook her head, "I'm game for whatever you're in the mood for," she said, realizing instantly how her words sounded and tried to correct herself. "I didn't mean...anything.'

"Relax," he answered as he began mixing their cocktails, "I understand what you were saying. You are already quite the adventurer for even having drinks with me? I am not a safe choice," he shared, his accent fading slightly when his voice went lower.

"Are you referencing your impressive number of ex-wives?" she inquired, watching him as he finished the drinks and advanced toward her, cat-like in his movement, until he was seated beside her, her Lumiere in her hand.

He smiled, taking off his hat and taking a sip of his drink before speaking. "Yes, that is exactly what I was referring to. You see, I have never been successful in the world of romance because I am truly married to my work," he confessed, opening up to this woman he'd just met.

Elia turned toward him, pulling her legs onto the couch as she tried her drink, "You don't really have to worry about that. You're from a different world and you'll return to it once you solve our case, so whatever happens is just a fleeting memory for you later. Things certainly do not have to be serious, at all. We can just have a simple, casual, relationship. Maybe one where feelings don't get mixed in," she added, glancing up and down his body as she finished.


End file.
